Very Random Outtakes of Various Animes AKA VROOVA
by xvChInChIlLa-GuRlvx
Summary: I'm crazy! The title pretty much sums it up for ya'll!
1. OMG! It's Yugi!

Random outtakes of various animes! Part One: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
K-kun: Meggie doesn't own any of the things mentioned, nor does she own me.  
She wishes she had rights to Yu-Gi-Oh though.  
  
  
(Yugi is fighting Weevil in the arena...)  
  
Weevil: Yugi, you are so stupid!  
Yugi: No I'm not because I now summon pikachu!  
Weevil: Pikachu?! What the, he isn't even a duel monters card!  
Yugi: So? He can still beat your bug's arse!  
Weevil: Well, if you summon pikachu, I summon... uh... Raichu!  
Yugi: Then I summon... uh... Aron!  
  
  
  
(Yugi is fighting Kaiba and losing, badly...)  
  
Kaiba: Like, oh my gosh! I'm, like, winning! Yay for me!  
Yugi: O.o I knew Kaiba was gay, but I didn't think he was girly...  
Kaiba: Like, whateva! I'm so going to beat you Yugi!  
Yugi: I'mma gonna put you in your place, you girly, gay, guy! I summon  
EXODIA!  
Kaiba: Like, oh my gosh, I just, like, lost! –cries-  
  
  
  
(Yugi is talking to Weevil on the boat to the island...)  
  
Weevil: Can I see you Exodia cards, Yugi?  
Yugi: What are you talking about? My best card is Mewtwo.  
Weevil: O.o Yugi, that's Poke'mon. we're in Yu-Gi-Oh if you remember.  
Yugi: Oh yeah... yes, of course! –hands Weevil his Exodia cards-  
Weevil: -thinking- Can you say gullible?  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all the craziness I can take for now.  
K-kun: coughSICKANDTWISTEDcoughcough  
I better have not heard that Kurama.  
K-kun: What? Me? I didn't say a word.  
Whateva! OMFG I just sounded like Kaiba... ewwww.  
K-kun: Review and make her happy! 


	2. My, oh, My! It's Kenshin!

Random Outtakes of Various Animes Part Two: Ruroni Kenshin  
  
Myara: My little sister doesn't own this. She barely owns herself! BTW, if  
she recives flames, she uses them to make s'mores.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
(Kenshin is unsheathing his sword...)  
Kenshin: Oro? Where is my sword? –has a one of those cardboard tubes-  
Sano: -craking up- Kenshin is the "cardboard tube samurai"!  
Kenshin: Sano get your bleep bleeping bleep over here this second!  
Everyone: O.o Kenshin swore....  
  
???????????????????????????????????????  
  
(Kenshin is fighting that dude with all the swords...)  
  
DWATS: You shall pay for all that battosai!  
Kenshin: Whateva you foo', I ain't gonna pay fo' no shit.  
DWATS: Whatta, whatta, whatta?  
Kenshin: I said I ain't gonna pay fo' you're stupidity.  
Yahiko: -hearts in his eyes- Kenshin is soooooooooooo cool! I wanna be just  
like him when I grow up!  
  
?????????????????????????????????  
  
(Sano is sitting in a tree looking at something...)  
  
Sano: Wow, this book is really intresting.... –is reading the book upside-  
down-  
Kenshin: Baka! You're reading the book upside-down!  
Yahiko: Now, now children, play nicely.  
  
?????????????????????????????  
(Kaoru is cooking dinner...)  
Kaoru: -comes out of the kitchen- Here you go guys!  
Yahiko: I-I can't say anything bad about it!  
Sano: Same here, this is delicious!  
Kenshin: I knew that she could cook all along, that I did.  
  
??????????????????????????????  
  
I'm crazy! –prances around-  
K-kun: Meggie happens to be sugar high right now.  
Hiei: If you have a question for this baka girl, review.  
Myara: If you don't, review anyways.  
Naniona: Or Hiei'll rip your organs out one by one and force feed them back  
to you bite by bite.  
Hiei: I'm allowed to do that?  
Saylee: For this chapter anyway.  
Hiei: Yessss! –goes off to do the aforementioned thing to readers who don't  
review- 


	3. Kurama Is Gay!

Heyz persons.... How are you?  
K-kun: -eating a s'more-  
Hiei: -dangling from the ceiling by a rope-  
As you can see, everything is fine in the 'Sick & Twisted' alternate  
reality that I live in. -picks up a s'more-  
Myara: You better leave one for me!  
Haru: -.-u Meg owns nothing. Well... I suppose she owns her s'more...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(K-kun is fighting Genbu... um, yeah.)  
  
K-kun: I have the power!!!!!  
Hiei: What a baka... -.-;;;  
Genbu: -laughs- You are such a dork.... Ha... Ha... -falls apart-  
Everyone: o.O  
K-kun: What? Did you really think I would say that??  
Everyone: Yes.  
K-kun: -.-;;  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(Kuwabara is fighting Byakko and is losing.... Of course.)  
  
Byakko: You stupid human! You should have never entered my lair!  
Kuwabara: Stupid demon. Ye shall be crushed in the flames of hell if ye do  
not surrender!  
Everyone: o.O  
Yusuke: Whoa... Creepy.  
Byakko: Ah, such big talk for such a weakling.  
Kuwabara: -jumps and lands on Byakko's platform- Ye did not heed my  
warning. Fell my wrath! Ryuu Shosen!  
Hiei: O.O –gasp- That's Mr. Kenshin's technique! OMFG... the dipshit is  
actually good at this....  
Kuwabara: -dissipates his sword- Stupid fool. Ye were not meant to live.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(K-kun is sitting in his house... watching T.V.)  
  
Koenma: -poufs in- I LOVE YOU KURAMA!!!  
K-kun: o.O O-kay....  
Botan: -flies in- I LOVE YOU TOO KURAMA!!!!  
K-kun: o.o;; What is up with you people...  
Yusuke: -pops in outta nowhere- I'M GAY!!!  
Kuwabara: -bursts in- I LOVE YUSUKE!!!  
Hiei: -appears- LIKE, OMG. I LOVE PINK AND BUNNIES. THEY'RE LIKE, SOOOO  
CUTE!! LIKE, YA KNOW?!  
K-kun: OMFG... You're all crazy. –screams and runs outta the room waving his  
arms around-  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
(George is sitting around in Koenma's office)  
  
Koenma: -appears- I LOVE YOU!  
Hiei: -appears- I HATE YOU!  
K-kun: -walks in- Not again...  
Kuwabara: -rushes in and knocks K-kun down- I LOVE YOU KOENMA!! YOU'RE SOOO  
SEXY!!! MARRY MEEEE!!!  
Botan: -flies in- NO! I LUFF KOENMA MORE THN YOU DO YOU UGLY FAG!  
K-kun: No! –gets up- Ebil persons.... SHOO! Not again.... –screams and runs  
outta the room while yelling obscenities-  
Everyone: No way... Kurama just swore...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
... I like torture... -I finish the s'more and lick my fingers-  
K-kun: -.-u Yes... We can tell.  
Hiei: -now down off the ceiling- You shall pay for this you evil little  
onna!!! Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Why? –I pick up another s'more and start nibbling it-  
Hiei: For tying me to the ceiling!  
-I swallow- I didn't do anything. You are just over-reacting.  
Myara: -.-u Settle down you two...  
Hiei: But she –points to me- Tied me to the ceiling.  
You deserved it. –I begin nibbling my s'more again-  
K-kun: -pulls a curtain down- We thank you for reading this. Please go  
review. –various painful noises are heard, along with various curses-   
-.-u I better go check on them... 


End file.
